Sleepless Night
by KoukouBabou
Summary: C'est ce genre de soirée, que tu attends dans un sens... Que tu regrettes après. Pansy est ce genre de personne avec qui... Amour à sens unique, rime avec appartement chaotique. Draco s'invite... Au grand regret de Pansy.


Sleepless Night

Cette nuit là, on sonna à ma porte, m'arrachant de mes draps. Mes rêves trottant encore dans ma tête, le regard humide et endormit, la mine maussade. Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte, je découvre à son entrée, l'homme pittoresque que tu es devenu. Pour cette femme, tu t'es transformé, peut-être est-ce un avantage pour la communauté, mais pas pour mon cœur. Je me recule, l'esprit embrouillé par ta venue, je me sens si vide d'un coup, le cœur battant à l'allure d'un morgole qui vole, et mes yeux humides, mais de larme cette fois. Sans mon assentiment, tu t'assoies sur le canapé, la tête dans tes mains, le regard ailleurs. Face à toi, je m'assoie sur un fauteuil de riche qualité. Enroulée dans mes draps, et toi, dans le froid. Je me lève, et avec délicatesse, enlève ton manteau, et le jette sur une chaise. Tu n'as pas levé tes yeux vers moi, ni même parler, tu as attendu, que je m'abaisse à le faire. Alors, je m'approche de toi, m'assoie à tes côtés et prends ta tête, et la dépose sur mes genoux.

« _Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_ »

Pourquoi cette question. J'en connais la réponse, vu qu'il n'y en aura pas. Tu ne bouges pas, les paumes plaquées à ton visage, cachant tes yeux, j'espère plein de larme.

« _Je ne t'attendais plus_ » Avouais-je

Ce serait presque une déclaration que je te fais là, mais tu le sais déjà, tout ça.

« _J'avais cessé d'y croire, tiré un trait dessus _»

Ah, et pourtant, aucune réaction. A croire que tu dors, ta respiration est plus légère qu'avant.

« _Pourquoi viens-tu si tard_ »

J'ai espéré que tu me répondes, mais non, alors j'ai continué.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici…Quelle cruauté bizarre, cette soudaine envie…Pourquoi viens-tu si tard._ »

Je ne sais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai commencé à te chanter. Souvent quand j'étais petite sous les éloges de ta personne d'après ma mère et mon père, je t'ai glorifié. Toi qui étais mon idole, c'est toi, là, sur mes genoux.

« _Ta mère t'a rien apprit, on arrive pas si tard chez ceux qui vous convie. _»

Tu me connais, hein Draco, tu sais que parler de ta mère n'est pas méchant… Tu sais que je l'ai admiré elle aussi.

« _Sans fleur à la rigueur mais la vraie politesse c'est d'arriver à l'heure_. »

Je ne sais ce que je raconte là, de petite phrase réconfortante parmi des modalités inquiétantes.« _Lorsque le temps nous presse._ »

J'allais continué, quand je me suis rendu compte que ça ne servait rien, oui mais j'ai pensé :_ Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_ Et je lui ais dit.

« _Quand tout est accompli, et que de tracs à part me placent dans ton lit._ »

Faire référence au passé ne changera rien, hein Draco, oui, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Car quand tu étais triste, c'était moi qui te réconfortait… Oui, car quand tu es triste, c'est vers moi que tu viens, pour m'empoisonner de ton regard._ Alors : Pourquoi viens-tu si tard._

« _Tu n'as aucune excuse, pas le moindre bobard la plus petite ruse._ »

Après tout, ça a toujours été ainsi… Pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Je ne suis rien pour toi, juste une poubelle à tristesse, dans laquelle tu te vides…

«_ Pourquoi viens-tu si tard, je ne peux ce que tu veux._ »

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler. Je ne empêcher les soubresauts de mon corps, ma pitoyable existence non plus. J'ai tout raté. J'ai perdu ma fortune, travaille dans une petite boutique de prêt-à-porter… Avec la marque à mon bras, je n'ai pas de diplôme… Mon plus gros ratage reste toi. J'étais censée me mariée avec toi. Je nous savais perdu, alors je t'ai aidé, en te donnant ma fortune, la tienne n'étant plus… Quelle bêtise de ma part, après tout, toi tu ne m'aurais jamais aidé, hein ?

« Et_ ta bouche pleine d'histoire, d'avenirs lumineux _»

Tu n'y peux rien, tu as été crée ainsi. Comme tout mangemort. Et mes longs cheveux corbeaux qui contraste avec ta peau.

«_ Où il n'est pas si tard, mon ange, quelle idiotie, si tu pouvais te voir_. »

Et mes larmes qui coulent… Réponds moi franchement Draco, répond à ta bonne vieille Pansy…

« …_N'avons-nous pas grandi ?_ »

Je suis partie, je t'ai laissé. Non, je n'ai pas dormit, je t'ai écouté. Entendue les vases se casser, les tables se retournées… Moi qui n'étais pas si riche, tu me ruines… Et en tout. Je ne suis pas descendue, j'avais peur. J'étais étendue, dans un lit et pendant des heures. Au petit matin, arrivée dans le salon, ni horreur ni stupeur, pas de tremblement, il n'était plus là. Saccagé, le petit salon pas cher, dans un état lamentable. Agenouillée entre le canapé renversé, la table cassée, à même dans les plumes des coussins éventrés, je chiale sans m'arrêter.

**The end**


End file.
